Gotham: The Montauk Project
by TEDOG
Summary: The fourth and final story installment of the Gotham trilogy stories as Montauk Project will be based on information on the true story of the project itself and will lead to many wondering what is happening and who's behind it but the source and power of this project is much bigger than anyone could ever imagine as larger hands are at force here.
1. Farewells

**AN: This will be the final story in the Gotham Trilogy if you read the summary so I hope you guys cherish these last chapters and enjoy every minute of reading this story so enjoy!**

At Wayne Manor

Bruce is at his desk looking through some old Gotham newspaper while Selina, Rikki, and Annie are all on the couch watching TV. Hien, Jack, and Loic are outside playing in the pool while Sean is inside practicing some jujitsu.

Alfred knocks on Sean bedroom door and comes in with a tray of breakfast and milk.

"Isn't it a bit too late for breakfast now?", Sean asks puzzle.

"Oh I'm sorry you don't want this food? Very well I can just throw this away", Alfred says turning away.

"No no! I'll take it!", Sean says grabbing the tray out of Alfred hands and setting it aside on the bed but not before dissolving half of the food on the plate down.

"Just what I thought", Alfred says grinning to himself.

"Next time I would like oatmeal please, I think it's a much better healthier breakfast choice than pancakes, eggs, and sausage", Sean says before taking a drink of milk.

"Really? I'll keep that in mind perhaps", Alfred said.

"I haven't had a chance to ask you this but how have you been with Selina lately living in the same bed room?", Alfred ask.

"Oh you know just fine really, it's really better than sleeping with Bruce in his room most of the times but Selina moves around a lot in bed and sometimes meows in her sleep", Sean says casually.

"You guys don't do anything together in bed correct?", Alfred asked.

"No I don't believe so", Sean says which makes Alfred sound relieve.

"At least not since last night now that I think about it...", Sean says and immediately runs out of the room closing door and locking it from the outside.

"MASTER ORNELAS YOU GET YOUR BUTT BACK OVER HERE AND UNLOCK THIS DOOR!", Alfred says shouting through the wood, shaking the doorknob.

"Nah, I'm okay Alfred really it's cool", Sean hollers running throughout the hall way.

"WHEN I GET OUT OF HERE YOU'RE HAVE TO DO SOME REAL EXPLAINING ABOUT THIS!", Alfred barks pounding the door hard.

"In your dreams old man", Sean snickers to himself sliding down the stairwell railing.

He's met with some applause once he reaches the first floor jumping off and landing perfectly on his hands and is met by none other than Jim, Bullock, and Lee.

"Well thank you, thank you, no thank you", Sean says still in his hands before flipping himself back to his

"Driving Alfred crazy again", Jim asks. "Just a little Jim", Sean says making a little figure with two of his fingers and then asks, "So what can I do for you guys?".

"Well we drop by to see how are you kids we're hanging in there", Bullock says. "But it seems to be going alright", Leslie says noticing Sean's appearance.

"Did you get a grows-perm or something cause your seem to have grown a lot last time we saw you", Leslie said. "No kidding he's taller than Jim now", Bullock says.

"I think it's just part of my health yet I'm still thirteen years old", Sean says smiling.

"Well hello there", Harley says entering through the front door.

"Ugh Harley", Sean mutters. "Shame that you're dating Selina when you can easily still have this", Harley says walking towards Sean and tries to kiss him but gets rudely kicked by Jack commenting, "For the LAST time I am the ONLY boy you can flirt with and the ONLY boy who really loves you", before picking her up and carrying her body towards the pool to dump it.

"Anyhow Doctor Hugo Strange, Nygma, Freeze, Firefly, Cobblepot, and Fish requested to see you at Arkham", Bullock said; "Apparently they want one "final" confrontation with you, whatever that means. "You're not going anywhere or planning to right?".

"No of course not", Sean says looking confused; "I'll find out what's going on with them, just take me over there now".

Sean starts walking towards the front door; "Do me a favor and unlock me and Selina's bedroom door before Alfred dies of starvation and lack of water for me please".

"I'll stay here to watch the kids if you don't mind", Leslie says. "Good cause Selina always says this place needs a woman's touch instead of a smelly old man's touch", Sean says smirking before heading out the door with Jim and Bullock behind him.

* * *

At the Arkham Asylum

Sean come into a room to meet with the chain up Fish Mooney, Oswald Cobblepot, Bridgit Pikes, Hugo Strange, Victor Fries, Edward Nygma, and surprisingly Victor Zsasz as well.

"Wow what a surprise to see all you guys here", Sean snickers sarcastically before taking a seat facing all his former enemies, 'Especially you Victor, you're name wasn't even mention in the letter I got", Sean tilt his head cat like for a few seconds smirking.

"We're glad you could make it", Victor Fries says. "In case you're wondering why we "called" you here today", Oswald said turning to Fish; "We will be facing the electric chair in about two weeks or less, Fish says.

"So we wanted to get one final chance to tell you goodbye and it has been fun, it actually has been an honour playing with you while it been a pleasure fighting against you and trying to kill you for about how long now?", Hugo Strange asked.

"For about, wow it's been more than half a year or has it been almost a year?", Edward asks.

"It doesn't matter so let's cut the bull shit already alright? Okay good.", Sean said.

"You're only thirteen years old I believe yet you look like you're growing into a young beautiful hunk", Fish can't help but say.

"Indeed he is", Bridgit says; "Selina is in fact very very lucky young girl to have you Sean Ornelas" winking at him.

"Anyways again like Hugo Strange said that it has been a real pleasure having you around Sean", Victor Zsasz said.

"Wish I could say the same but I can't", Sean says shrugging his shoulders before getting up from his chair saying, "Were don't here, good luck at the chair. I hope you all burn in hell", Sean said.

"Watch your back in the future Sean, we may not be around for much longer but that doesn't mean you won't have any trouble anymore as trouble always finds you, no matter what, trouble will always find you", Hugo Strange says before laughing mercifully.

Sean stood for a moment before opening the door and shutting it softly.

"Let's go detectives", Sean says walking out of Arkham quickly followed by Jim and Bullock.

"How did it go?", Jim asked. "Fine, it's actually great relieving to know that they won't be alive for much longer", Sean said.

"Wait hold on what do you mean?", Bullock asked stopping Sean in his tracks as he turns around to face him and Jim.

"You're the cops, aren't you guys suppose to know this stuff already? Especially ahead of public citizens like me that you took a oath that you swore to protect and serve innocent people-

"Yeah yeah yeah we get it Sean, you outsmarted us yet again", Bullock said.

"Also is it just me or is that Barbara running towards us with a knife and oh shoot I'm running now!", Sean says scrambling away follow by Bullock and Jim where they quickly run towards the cop car and lock the doors.

Barbara bangs the knife against the window of Bullock and screams; "Jim I just stabbed a cop just to get over here!".

"AAAHHHH", Bullock screams with horrid closing his eyes.

"Oh stop being a baby Bullock, I've seen way more worse shit than you've ever had on the job and look how young I am yet I'm fine!", Sean said and crossed his arms being very disappointed at Bullock.

"Barbara! Please step away from the car!", Jim shouts.

"But I love you Jim!", Barbara says holding up the bloody knife and then jumps on top of the car.

Jim immediately takes the opportunity to step on the gas pedal as they drive away with Barbara hanging on as tight as she can but she only makes it five miles before Jim stops the car at the GCPD and cops were there to apprehend her right on cue.

"Huh Ivy and Johnny are still dating I see", Sean says looking across the street out his window and see's Ivy noticing him and shout something that looks like "HEY! BILLIONAIRE STREET BOY! WHEN ARE YOU GOING TO SAVE THE PLANET ALREADY!?"

Then Johnny shouts back something that sounds like "HEY SEAN! WHAT'S BEEN HAPPENING LATELY?"

Sean promptly waves at them as Jim drive away.

* * *

Back at the Manor

"No I want to watch Free Willie!", Rikki groans as he and Annie fight over the remote.

"I don't care what you want anymore because we already watched what you wanted four times so now it's my turn! You owe me", Annie says fighting back.

"Ladies ladies please there is enough of me to go around", Hien says walking towards the two fighting girls.

Rikki and Annie look at eachother before winking at, then both let go of the remote and punches Hien's chest as he falling to the flooring shaking in pain.

"Ha yeah Hien those girls REALLY wanted you", Loic snorts laughing.

"Can you guys keep it down?", Bruce asks coming over from the study room. "I'm trying to do my work!".

"C'mon Bruce no one cares about 'work' you have to do or anybody really", Selina says strolling through the manor.

"Yeah like work is dumb. Whoever invented work is stupid and should rot in prison!", Jack said.

Sean and the detectives come through the front door and call out for Lee.

Lee comes along with Alfred. "We're back", Bullock said. "And that's not all, guess what. The mayor of Gotham approve of the electrocution chair for Strange, Bridgit, Edward, Victor Fries, Victor Zsasz, Fish, and Oswald".

"It's going to happen in about two weeks", Sean said.

"Well that's just bloody splendid news indeed now isn't it", Alfred said; "Would you three like to stay for dinner as well!"

"Well we would but Barnes you know is-

"I AM WHAT BULLOCK!?", Captain Barnes asks coming up the front steps.

"What I was going to say before you blew out my eardrum captain, was that you weren't going to let us because we are very busy at the GCPD", Bullock said.

"WELL WE'RE ALREADY HERE NOW SO WE MIGHT AS WELL HAVE DINNER SINCE WE'RE GOING TO BE UP ALL NIGHT!", Captain Barnes said in his softest yet loudest voice.

"I'll see the table", Bruce said. "I'll help too, anything not to listen to big loud humpty dumpty over here", Sean said following Bruce.

"By the way sir how did you find us?", Jim asked. "I FOLLOWED YOU GUYS ALL THE WAY FROM THE DEPARTMENT BECAUSE I HAD FORGOTTEN TO INFORM YOU TWO THAT THE MAYOR HAS AUTHORIZED THE APPROVAL TO EXECUTE OSWALD, BRIDGIT, STRANGE, FISH, EDWARD, VICTOR FRIES, AND VICTOR ZSASZ TO THE ELECTRIC CHAIR IN TWO WEEKS!"

"WHAT!?", Everyone in who didn't know about the following news yelled out asking.

"Well thanks for telling the whole world that", Jim said sighing.

Soon everyone is at the dinner table feasting upon the chicken, mash potatoes, green beans, bread, steak, corn, fish, french fries, brown beans, and rice.

"Sean do you want some of my fish?", Selina asks sitting right next to her boyfriend well more like both of sitting on 1 chair together because they had to make room.

"Sure", Sean smiles and is about to pick up a piece of fish when his fork when Selina quickly says, "No Sean not like that silly boyfriend".

"This is how mommy does it", Selina says as she puts a piece of fish into her mouth and then kisses Sean as she gives him the fish through her mouth and their tongues get tangle up where they start French kissing in the process before Sean finally managed to pull away and swallow the fish.

"See doesn't that taste better when mommy gives it to you", Selina asks and Sean nods his head obediently.

"Umm table manners you two", Alfred says looking a bit angry. "Oops my bad", Selina says sarcastically rolling her eyes and gives Sean another kiss on the lips.

"Why don't you ever do stuff like that to me!?", Harley groans punching Jack in the arm.

"Because only pretty people can get that sort of stuff like Sean and you ain't pretty sweetheart", Jack says which immediately gets him a slap in the face.

"So earlier today, Jim propose to me and in other news I am pregnant", Lee says which everyone shouts out with glee congratulations to her and Jim.

"It took a lot of work huh Jim", Bullock said laughing before he realizes everyone staring at him with disgust written on their faces except Sean, Selina, and Jack and Harley where the last two names were uproariously laughing off their seats.

"WILL WORK ON YOUR AWFUL DISGUSTING SENSE OF HUMOR LATER BULLOCK!", Captain Barnes said.

"Indeed", Jim said. "This is quite an astounding meal you made for us tonight", Bruce said. "Yeah this time it's not rotting or moving like usually", Annie said.

"Everything is alright except the fish, fish murders!", Rikki groan.

"Alfred! Hien just spit on my food!", Loic cried out.

"Did not!", Hien said.

"Did too!"

"Did not!"

"Did too!"

"Will you two bloody shut up already", Sean asked a bit annoyed. "Fine I'll take Loic's plate", Hien says switching his plate with Loic's.

"Good!", Loic said; I was about to knock you out and steal your food but this works good to I guess.

* * *

Soon after desert Captain Barnes, Detectives Jim, Bullock, and Lee left.

Rikki, Harley, Jack, Annie, Hien, and Loic decide to stay for the night and Alfred assigns each of them their own bedroom.

"Tomorrow I am going straight to the GCPD in the afternoon to work out a deal with them", Selina says as Sean enters behind her into their bedroom.

"Selina I know you want your friend bridgit to live but she's killed people innocent people already and we can't undo what was done to her and she causes more trouble now thanks to Strange", Sean said as he turned off the lights and go under the blankets.

"I know but don't worry, Hugo will let him die after all he's done to us so you won't have to worry about him", Selina said getting into bed as well and leans down to give Sean a soft kiss and then asks Sean if they can please do it tonight but Sean shakes his head quickly objecting to Selina question; "Not tonight Selina, I'm really not in the mood".

"Fine", Selina says sighing away; "But tomorrow night we will definitely whether you like it or not!".

"I will strongly disagree with that as you would have to take off my cloths for that and I think I would win in keeping them", Sean says before turning to his side.

"Goodnight", Selina said sweetly.

"Goodnight Selina".

 **AN: If you want to comment then please leave a review.**


	2. The Cliff

At the Manor

It's about 7 AM in the morning when soon all the kids get up except Hien, Selina, Rikki who wish to sleep in a little more.

Sean gets out of bed slowly to not awaken the young street girl as he'll likely see her later on today. It's not like he's going anywhere for what he knows of at that point walking out of the bedroom.

Alfred had made and gotten breakfast out of the way early in order for him to relax some more today as he knows Bruce will be going on a hike in the mountain and trusts his master that he will be careful and will bring Sean with him for good safety and company.

"Anyone want to go hiking with me this morning?", Bruce asks as he comes downstairs with his bag pack for the trip. Everyone grunts and moan except for Sean who is more than happy to go along.

"Count me in B!", Sean says with joy walking over; "Just give me a few minutes to pack and I'll be ready-

"I already packed your bag", Bruce said holding up Sean bag. "I was really hoping you would come along with me since I know how much you love hiking".

"That's fine Bruce", Sean says as he picks up his bag and puts around his arm.

"Ready when you are", Bruce said.

"Let's go", Sean said and with that they were out the door and took a limo over to the mountain.

* * *

Bruce was having a hard time walking up the mountain as he had never done it before without walking on a path so it made it more difficult for him to walk through and in no time he trips on some leaves and falls back before Sean grabs him by the front neck of his shirt pulling him forward.

"Dang Bruce, I thought you were use to hikes like these", Sean said and then hands Bruce a stick he had just found on the ground; "It's a walking stick, use it to keep your balance so you won't far and eventually get use to it".

"I'll try", Bruce said reluctantly and grabs the stick but then Sean takes out his pocket knife and whittle's the wood on the top of the stick; "What are you doing?".

"I'm whittling the top part of this stick to make it more smooth so when you put your hand on it, you won't get splitter's mate", Sean said as he finish whittling the stick; "There you go, that should be just fine for you now" as he let go of the stick.

From that point on Bruce would have no trouble with walking thanks to the stick Sean had given him which improved his balance a lot more than he thought it would.

* * *

Meanwhile at the GCPD

Selina comes roaring in the police station with Loic and Hien by her side as they march in carry a bunch of what bags inside.

"DETECTIVES!", Selina yelled out loud what sounded like Barnes voice as Jim came running in spilling his coffee in the process saying; "What is it sir-

Jim puts his coffee down on his desk and folds his arms frowning; "Selina what is the meaning of this?".

"I'm here to get Bridigit out of being executed in the electric chair and getting her freedom!", Selina says and holds her fist out in the air follow by Loic and Hien doing the same before Jim sends a scowl toward the young boys who immediately shrink back down in fear much to Selina dismay.

"Cowards", She sighs scoffing at Hien rolling her eyes back to Jim.

"Sorry", Hien admitted.

"Shut up", Selina replied back not even looking at Hien anymore.

"Well it's cute how I see you want to save your friend but I'm sorry it's too late Selina, she's a criminal and there's no exception for something like that as far as killing innocent people", Jim said but then notices the bags on the floor; "What's with the bags anyways?".

"Oh this is plan B", Selina says as picks up two of the bags to open it revealing a very very large sum of money inside the bags of stacks of green 100 dollar bills; "Maybe you could use to buy yourself a cleaning lady so your place can actually look great for once", she said smirking.

"Nice try Selina but I'm not that kind of cop, Barnes had already made sure to get rid of every lazy dirty cop in this department", Jim said before seeing Bullock wearing a gold chain around his neck walking inside the GCPD whistling; "Corrections I mean ALMOST every lazy dirty cop in this department..."

"Hey Jim, what's up partner", Bullock said cheerfully. Where did you get the gold chain from Harvey?", Jim asked suspiciously.

"Oh this thing?", Bullock replied pointing at his necklace, "I brought this thanks to the free money Hien had given me earlier today".

Selina angrily turns towards Hien and smacks him twice against the head.

"One more screw up and I'll have Alfred replace you in a minute!", Selina threaten.

* * *

Sean and Bruce were now hiking through the various trees, grass, plants, and steeps up the mountain right now are enjoying the beauty of nature with every step!

"This is the life", Sean says enjoying himself as kept stepping over rocks and being careful of where he was so he didn't lose his footing unlike Bruce who actually by now slipped two times now and one of those times he almost hit his head on the rock if it wasn't for Sean pushing him away so his head instead hit the ground.

Sean and Bruce have been hiking for approximately three hours now and we're having a blast doing so.

"Wow look at that", Sean said pointing towards the beautiful waterfall fifty feet away from them. "Isn't that amazing".

"It sure is", Bruce said; "It's more beautiful than I thought and that's is all I can really say to describe it but I wish I could say more".

"Mother Nature has it perks", Sean mutters nicely staring at the waterfall.

"This must be the only part of Gotham where the sun actually shines on it", Bruce said.

"Must be, in fact I can even see a rainbow up in the sky right over there", Sean says pointing at the sky with his finger.

"Wowwww, a rainbow in Gotham? That's rare", Bruce said. "I remember when I was a little kid that I saw a double rainbow, I believe I was at a airport and our private jet was being delayed so we had to take a public flight", Sean says thinking in his head with that memory. "I remember we had first class seats as my parents did not want coach seats hehe. It's funny how I can remember that yet I can't remember what my own parents used to look like. Is that sad or messed up?".

"Well Sean you were really young and not a lot of people can remember their childhood memories… Well they can but most them aren't scarred like your's are, not trying to be rude by the way", Bruce is quick to say.

"None taken", Sean said waving his hand meaning he was cool with it.

"I don't think it's messed up or sad but it's probably ain't either of those but I really can't give a explanation to why you can't remember your parents", Bruce said.

"Alrighty then", Sean says smoothly.

* * *

Sean and Bruce decide to take a break and sit on a rock for a little bit to chat.

"So how did Arkham go?", Bruce asked.

"It went fine actually, better than I thought", Sean said.

"That's good to hear really", Bruce said; "I heard Bridgit was going to die too?".

"Yeah Selina is a bit upset over that but it's going to have to happen", Sean mention.

"Careful there Sean you never know, especially if it's Selina", Bruce said joking.

"Okay bruce, surrree", Sean says sarcastically laughing.

"I hope", Bruce says chuckling, "Any idea on the future lately?", Bruce ask.

"I would say the future looks bright for me, you, Selina, and about everyone in Gotham as long as the execution for those villains goes as plan", Sean said.

"The only one I might miss is Brigit and that's only because she was a friend of Selina's yet I understand that she killed people innocent people and that isn't right and she must be brought justice and this is what has to happen, even if it's death", Bruce said.

"I hear ya buddy", Sean says; "I hear and understand you loud and clearly brother, and couldn't agree more".

* * *

"Is that a ledge over there?", Bruce asked looking over behind him twenty feet away

"I think that is actually yeah", Sean said.

"Let's check it out", Bruce said as ran over to it follow by Sean.

"Wow look how far away we are from bottom", Bruce says as he takes careful steps and looks over the rocks of the cliff with his walking stick. "I didn't even know we were up this high".

"Bruce get down or you're going to fall off?", Sean said. Bruce looks back and says "Sean don't worry-

Bruce suddenly slips as the rocks began to crack below his feet; "BRUCE!", Sean shouts lunging towards Bruce holding on to his hand as the rocks break off and fall but luckily Sean has his arm clenching onto another rock on the cliff.

"AAAAAHHHHHHHH", Bruce screams hanging onto Sean hand for dear life.

"Don't scream Bruce and don't look down!", Sean said trying to calm Bruce down.

"Sean what's going to happen!?", Bruce ask frantically shaking by this point now.

"It's me or you!", Sean says holding on to Bruce as tight as he can but knows he cannot do it for much longer; "Bruce I'm going to let go but you will not die, I'll be sure of that!".

"What about you?", Bruce asks looking scared.

"Like I said Bruce", Sean said; "It's me or you", and then let's go of the rock and Bruce and Sean are falling hundreds of feet below but Sean grabs Bruce in mid air and puts his entire around him sheltering him as if he was a turtle in a shell.

"Brace for impact!", Sean yells as him and Bruce closed their eyes.


	3. Bad Men

**AN: Chapter 3 here you go, hope you like it and prepare yourselves!**

Many Hours since the fall from the cliff.

Sean and Bruce had both survive the terrible fall from the cliff above.

Bruce slowly wakes up and starts to get up from underneath Sean and is super relieved to find out that they are both alive and that they landed on sand and looks up to realize they are on a beach apparently as he see's the ocean tide come in and takes a look up above from the cliff in the mountains.

Bruce soon realizes that Sean is not quite alright as he is as he notices he is still unconscious and not moving.

"Sean if you can hear me, stay here ok!", Bruce said; "I'm going to go get help!", before taking off running as he knows it only a matter of time as he is racing against the night from coming as the sun goes down.

Hours pass and in no time it is night and very dark outside.

Three black color SUV's show up and park by Sean body as a man named Dr. Brenner steps out, and kneels down to look at Sean before saying, "A good find here boys".

Dr. Brenner picks up Sean and slowly steps back into the SUV.

"Back to Montauk", Dr. Brenner orders as the cars pull out and disappear and inside he gives Sean five doses of a drug named LDS and inserted it in his mouth and injected it twice into his body.

"A really great find tonight sir?", The driver asks.

"Indeed it was", Dr. Brenner said stroking Sean's hair slowly as he is placed on his lap; "Indeed it was".

* * *

The three SUV's keep on driving for about five more hours crossing until they finally reach the small town of Montauk, New York where it's name was inheritance from the Montaukett Indians that were settlers of the land for over four thousand years and from as far back from anyone who can remember it was always a place of interest for military forces.

A place of comfort and happiness for most who visits but there are other who claim that Montauk is the place where unimaginable horrors occur.

Above the seemingly perfect American small town lurks the high-power AN/FPS-35 Radar Tower.

On official records Camp Hero located there originally Fort Hero was built in 1942 and was primarily used in the second World War. It looks tall and abandon up front from being look at from afar but deep down inside that building it is still secretly at work to this day hidden underneath in the bunkers where unspeakable experiments go on inside.

The men got out of the cars and walked into the building with Dr. Brenner still holding Sean in his arms as they what was called the Montauk National Laboratory but in no time they were down hidden in the deep secret hidden underground floors of the building.

Soon when they are in a closed door cement isolated room, Brenner orders one of his men to hit Sean over the head with a metal rod which they did twice before he finally started waking up warily and blurred eye before he finally realizes what surrounds him as he gets up slowly to see a man in a lab coat standing across from him and two men in all white suits on his left and right side ready to grab him when needed which is enough to tell Sean that he is in great danger.

"Do you have any idea who I am?!", Sean ask shouting out loud looking at the three men but receives no reaction or response. "I'm Sean Ornelas! People will come looking for me!", Sean pronounce stating his case.

"No they won't:, Dr. Brenner says; "You see here we run things here differently than the people in Gotham and are much much better at leaving no traces when we cover things up unlike Gotham typical criminals".

People will still come looking for me regardless", Sean said; "And then their find the authorities and their expose you guys to the government, CIA, or even NSA!".

"Sean do you know who runs this place", Dr. Brenner asks before saying, "The Government".

"They know of our projects and have agreed to keep it well known out of the public, shielding the people eyes/ears, how do you think we been able to escape every lawsuit ever filed at us? Because of the Government, the CIA knows who's we are and even the NSA of course".

"You see Sean, even the Department of Energy (DOE) has known about our existence for quite a long time now as this place was one of the first and one of their several national laboratories which grew out of the scientific endeavors of World War II".

"Why do you think we have this place surrounded with barbed wire fence and guarded by military police. Because the government knows of our existence and are protecting our research projects to secretly protect them from the public view".

"People will still come look for me", Sean said but was really overwhelmed with how much these people knew and was really shocked to know that the government knows about this and slowly starts to think he cannot escape from this so easily as he originally thought.

"No they won't, this is your death certificate clearly stating you died and many top forensic and autopsy have signed it making sure your dead. We even have a body prepared to be found very soon by a cop in Gotham who we paid to 'find' it", Dr. Brenner says holding up the certificate in Sean face where he looks at and is surprised to find it completely authentic .

"Also of course I know who you are, Son of Mark and Mary Ornelas, your parents were killed by the mob on a boat and you got separated by falling in the water and almost died but was saved by a slacker drunk cop name Harvey Bullock and then you went off the grid of the earth for several years before revealing yourself to the world making it more harder for us to find you", Dr. Brenner says taking away the certificate.

"We normally take kids who are not well known like street scums or any kids of alcoholic or drug addicts or parents with that problem. We take kids from those type of parents or any kid we find that no one will miss really or actually expandable for what we would say, but you on the other hand… We been searching for you for a long time Sean, you really have no idea of the number of opportunities we had to snatch you up like that but we didn't only because we knew a bunch of people would come looking for you in a quick second so we had to lay low and slowly painfully for us to wait and wait and wait until FINALLY we stumbled upon you at a beach on the sand and you were there for over several long hours and we knew after dark that no one would come for you except that pesky Bruce Wayne who genetics are nothing compare to yours".

"What gives you the rights to kidnap kids like me?", Sean asks disgusted.

"Our needs", Dr. Brenner replied; "I apologize if I did not say earlier that we rarely do scout missions for a type of genetics a person has that were looking for then will easily stay on that person case for god knows how long but that we always get that kid. Unfortunately for you, your genetics are far more superior than you probably know and for us that is really great as you match the types of genetics we been looking for ever since this project got started"

"Anyways I will be using you for our government experiments but don't worry. You are in good hands and you will be put through some very hard difficult stuff your have to do and obey by us.

Sean begins turning red and looking at Brenner's angrily wanting to beat him to death at that point but was quickly grabbed by the guards on both arms.

"Take him to his sleeping quarters", Dr. Brenner ordered as he leaves the room and two guards drag Sean but soon carrying him despite Sean attempt to break free and after going down two hall ways they enter an completely white room with no windows and then throw him onto his bed and shuts the door behind him.

Sean angrily kicks the door and tries banging on it as hard as he can but it's no use as there appears to be no damage or mark fragment to the metal steel of the door.

Sean turns around and discovers he is not alone and what appears to be a twelve year old girl with her head shave off staring at Sean wearing a hospital gown.

"Sorry I'm just... Upset right now", Sean says slowly and starts to calm down, afraid he's scaring her but receives no reaction from the young girl.

"So my name is Sean", Sean says as he sits down on the edge of his bed facing the young girl.

"What's your name?", Sean asks.

The young girl continues to stare blankly at Sean with no response.

"What's your name?", Sean asked again still receiving nothing but blank stares.

"You know what a name is right?", Sean asks as he starts pointing at himself with his left hand.

"My name is Sean", Sean motions with left hand pointing at himself before pointing at the girl saying, "So what's you're name?".

The young girl picks her left arm up and points at a specific part of it.

"Wow is that a tattoo?", Sean asks as look on her left arm that reads 011 and wants to touch it but when he tries to the young girl immediately pulls her arm back protectively.

"Sorry. I've just never seen a real tattoo before", Sean said.

"Okay so your name is Eleven", Sean said; "Can I call you El for short?", Sean asked.

Eleven nods her head up and down.

"Great then", Sean said. "So do you know where we are exactly?".

Eleven shakes her head sideways.

"Do you know who these people are or anything about them?"

Eleven shakes her head sideways.

"Do you know anything I don't know?"

Eleven shakes her head sideways.

"I'm in trouble yet I don't even know who these people are or what's exactly happening. Just my luck", Sean says sarcastically annoyed as he lays down turning overs toward the wall as he figures it better to get some sleep first so he can figure out a plan in the morning.

"Well goodnight El", Sean says.

"Goodnight Sean", El said.

Sean turns over saying, "Oh so you can talk!", smiling before turning back to sleep.

* * *

Sean wakes up to find himself in a totally different room that he had slept in before wakes up to the sight of a man looking as if he was waiting on him to wake up.

The man grabs Sean head by the hair and pushes it in the large bucket full of water for about 30 seconds to the point where Sean was about to give up and then takes his head out again for a brief two seconds and then he pushes it back into the bucket and does the same thing to Sean for about two hours and then when he's finally stop he let's Sean soak on the ground as he lays there looking out of breath and lifeless as can be, all wet and gets beatings by man with a electric stick and also gets beatings by another man with another metal stick but not electric which goes on for two hours then stopped.

But that doesn't stop the man to go back to putting Sean hand in the bucket but this time he getting his with the electric and metal stick at the same time on his back and does it again and again and again and again and again and again and went on for another 8 hours until they finally finish and yanks Sean's head out of the bucket as he tries to rest just for a second but the man grabs Sean by the hair dragging him in the hallway as he does Sean begins to lose sense of his brain and can't seem to even think or use his mind for anything at all as if he entire self had just gone blank and nothing was there.

The man drags Sean to cold metal table and picks up a few needles and Sean eyes blurry, but could barely see to make out that there were some strange substances inside the needles. Before Sean knew it he was injected with these needles, three in his legs, 1 in his forehead, 1 in his neck, 1 near close to his heart and can't help but shut his eyes, closing them. The needles did not hurt but Sean could feel something inside his body was not right and it was as if his body was gaining some kind of momentumous power that was hidden inside his body for so long and had no means of ever getting out.

Then something happens to Sean and he knows this isn't right and it's as if his mind/personality is going away as if it was just a ghost or some sort yet he knows he cannot move or do anything about it but could also feel his memories were fastly slipping away as if they were erasing it as Sean tried to open his eyes clearly to see what was going on but couldn't.

He did feel his senses of what felt like ten people possibly in the same room with him. surrounding him with all these medical supplies and something getting hooked onto his head as if they were trying to code him or do something with him. Sean could hear these words in the process. "Did you shatter the mind and personality?", "Yes we did it to the point where he has no idea what will go on either", "Trust me when I say that the physic of his mind is broken according to the scanner and his physical body language/emotions", "His mind pattern is fractured".

"Okay great we fractured his personality, now we have to fragment it into pieces and work on it to development", "the code personality", "Take over the core, the body", "Put more drugs in him and we need him to be even more sedated".

1 Hour Later

Next thing Sean knows is he wakes up to a very bright light staring in front of him, and feels all sorts of wires or metal stuff connected to his body but particularly his head area. He felt a sort of Astral entity appearing on top of him and then immediately enters his body as if he was achieving the power of it for some weird reason and then he starts to smell some sort of weird chemical like smell and it was coming from his arms, legs, genitals and then his body feels an immediate sort of shock and pain and then saw a some swirling around and around around and could not understand what was going on except that the pain of it was so hard to get through and knew no human could ever win this fight and finally gave into it and the pain was gone as if it was happy the host was finally associating with it and not fighting anymore.

* * *

A couple of hours later

Sean wakes up and happily greeted by someone claiming to be his doctor.

"Hello Twelve, how are doing today?", Dr. Brenner asks.

Sean stares around the room slowly sitting up and looks shock as he turns to see everything in the room which was still the same, even the girl was still there but she didn't understand is why the man was calling the boy Twelve when his name was Sean.

"You probably don't remember me but I am Dr. Martin Brenner and I treat you and Eleven who live here together as we try to the make the world a much better place for everyone on it, do you understand?", he asked.

Sean barely nodded very slowly.

"Good, now rest up Twelve, we have a big long today tomorrow", Dr. Brenner said as he left the room as one of his men closed the door behind him and followed him.

"The whole plan was a success Doc", The man said as him and Brenner walked down the busy hall way. "Indeed it was, Sean Ornelas is no more, the sub personality has taken over and his original personality is at most gone, he isn't even Sean Ornelas anymore but Twelve", Dr. Brenner said.

"Then again it's the same boy and same body but only his original mind/personality gone as we broke it and then developed, picking at it into making something greater and his memory should be gone of who he once was".

"The powers he will have will be undeniably stronger than we ever seen before but will have to ease him into it slowly as if he was a baby. His vocabulary will be limited like Eleven's for example but we just need to worry about the experiments he will undergo tomorrow".

* * *

Meanwhile back in the room

"Sean?", Eleven asked slowly looking at him.

Sean shakes his head and then points at himself before saying, "Twelve".

Sean Ornelas is no more as the experiment on him was a huge success for the scientists here at Montauk and the government, he is officially Twelve now.

* * *

Back In Gotham

It had taken Bruce about a day to finally reach Wayne Manor due to his unfamiliarity with the beach and Gotham and was now leading Alfred, Selina, Jim, and Bullock running over on the sand of the beach to part where he had sworn he had last saw Sean unconscious before he left to get help from him after.

"Sean isn't here so why you bring us here?", Selina asked. "I-, Bruce tries to speak before Jim says, "Guys look over there",they see four cop cars and an ambulance rushing to a scene a hundred feet away from them, and at the same time Jim and Harvey get a call from a dispatcher telling them to hurry over to a scene at the beach beneath gotham mountain.

"Sean...", Selina says and they all instantly without thinking start running over to the scene as the can see a firetruck is there also with several more police cars/vans. Alfred stops Selina and Bruce once they are approximate twenty feet away and have a good view of what's going on as Jim and Bullock get closer to the scene and are by the other cops when they see the firefighters who had just gotten off are now in the water putting what looks like to be a body on top of the floater.

"Oh jesus!", Jim says grunting. "Oh god please don't let it be Sean", Bullock muttered as they started to push the raft over getting a more clearer view of the body as him and Jim starts to breathe heavily as their mouths start to create cold clouds coming out. "It's not Sean, it can't be", Bruce says as Bullock takes off his hat and smashes it with his feet in anger as him and Jim walk away looking furious.

"It's Sean, it's really Sean", Alfred says as the view of the body becomes more recognizable to the point that it is no doubt Sean's body, leading to three of them to turn around with Bruce putting his hand over his forehead in disbelief as Selina starts to looking very sad in the process.

Bruce puts his hand on her back to talk to her saying; "Selina…", which Selina immediately slapped away forcibly where his arm forcibly away( making a big popping sound) from her saying, "Selina?, Selina what? You were suppose to help us find him alive! You said he was ALIVE! WHY DID YOU LIE TO US?! WHAT'S WRONG WITH YOU!? WHAT IS WRONG WITH YOU?".

[Softly] "Selina..", Bruce says tearing up. "-What?", Selina says moving her head forward to bruce then back intimidating. Bruce just shakes his head and Selina eyes him before taking off. "Selina c'mon don't do this", Alfred says as tears escape his eyes. "Selina where are you going?", Alfred says as Selina keeps running even faster now. "SELINA!", Alfred calls out before screaming, "MISS KYLE!" to no valid as Selina keeps running as far away as she possibly can as she needed to as far away as possible from the scene that had just took place crying.

 **Author's Note: So tell me ALL of your thoughts please about this chapter as I have a feeling your all be pretty freak out by now.**


	4. The Experiments

Now for those of you wondering what exactly the scientists did to Sean and how they did it will be explain now as you see first what they wanted to do was drown Sean but not literally drowning him but they hold Sean head underwater to the point where he was about to die. What they were doing was splitting Sean's mind up in the process or basically shattering it and what they would do is program each individual piece that was shatter as the intentions of the beatings and drowning Sean absorb was to shatter the mind so they could manipulate by breaking the physic of the mind to program Sean, fracture the mind pattern was to make him uncomfortable because first when his head is in the water he is cold, then when his head is out he is hot then it goes cold, hot, cold, hot and with the pain and beatings come from outside the bucket when Sean head is in it then he is feeling pain/cold, pain/hot, pain/cold, his mind doesn't know what to expect and after awhile it does fracture.

So now when you take a personality/mind and you have it fragmented into pieces now what the scientist did was take it piece by piece putting it back together one by one as they develop it at the same time, creating a new personality that takes over the core personality of the brain to take over the body which is what was happening to Sean when he all these metal/wires hooked up to his body and the entity is what helped develope the new person into the core giving it more power for Sean to survive the process of undergoing the experiment.

Now if you're also wondering who the girl Eleven is then here is what happened. Eleven's birth name was Jane Ives, and she was the daughter of Terry Ives, a test subject in Project MKUltra After Jane's birth she was taken and raised by Dr. Martin Brenner. While Terry believed her daughter was still alive, Terry Sister, Becky had believed Jane was not real. There were no birth certificates or medical records of Eleven's existence, allowing her to be the "perfect human test subject".

Dr. Brenner was involved in the controversial Project MKUltra, a CIA-sanctioned research program designed to develop mind-control techniques in which the subject suffered extreme conditions at the hands of the researchers, including use of psychedelic drugs, physical and mental abuse, sleep deprivation, and malnourishment.

One of the volunteer test subjects, college student Terry Ives, was pregnant during the program with an unknown father for the baby. She gave birth to a daughter named Jane which Brenner and his staff took from her because the child was born with special powers due to the experiments Terry was subject to.

After Project MKUltra was shut down, Terry filed a lawsuit against Brenner, but it was dismissed citing lack of evidence. When the details of MKUltra became public knowledge, Hawkins Lab managed to block inquiries despite their legal obligation. Dr. Brenner raised Jane under the name Eleven. Since then Eleven trained by the government and moved over to the Montauk National Laboratory. She was labeled Eleven, and she was given the tattoo "011" on her arm to show her place as a test subject. Through tests, scientists wished to discover and enhance the extent of her psychic abilities and now they plan to do the same with Sean now known as "012".

* * *

At The GCPD

"So you said ten state troopers came into your room before you could do the autopsy of Sean Ornelas", Bullock asks.

"Yeah they claimed complete control over it and kicked me out saying something about Jurisdiction or whatever and it all seems very weird to me over the fact…... that this was just Sean Ornelas but not some King or Ruler of a continent or state", Lee said.

"Interesting… Bullock said thinking to himself.

Later on that Day

Bullock broke into the room that supposedly contained Sean body and cut it open to reveal that the body was in fact a fake as it was just cotton inside and no organs or liver but just stuffed and that the skin wasn't even skin but just rubber plastic but overall it reveal that the body was not Sean and that something weird is definitely going on but first he must find Sean alive.

* * *

By this time Sean's mind is completely gone as he cannot remember a single thing before the experiment the scientists had undergone on him and therefore is completely convinced that he is home and that Dr. Martin Brenner is his father who he calls Papa and that he is also his and Eleven's doctor and his name is Twelve and that Eleven is another person who is undergoing tests like him.

Dr. Brenner comes into the room waking up Sean while Eleven still sleeps; "It is time we started your tests Twelve". "Yes papa", Sean says as he obeys and gets up to follow Dr. Brenner.

He leads Sean to a room where it is empty except for a table with a chair and a empty soda on top of it as Sean sees when he enter the room and then the door is closed behind him locked and Sean starts getting scare fast before he see's a window that he can see where three scientists along with Brenner watch with papers and machines; "Calm down number twelve it is quite alright, you are in good hands, papa is here", Dr. Brenner bends his head down to the microphone.

Sean slowly starts to calm down and can sits in the chair but stares confusedly at the men behind the he does not know what to do. "I want you to crush that soda can in front of you".

Sean stares baffled still at the scientists and Brenner and then asked; "How?"

"With your mind Twelve, stare at it and concentrate on the can and crush it", Dr. Brenner said as Sean tries looking at the can and doing what Brenner said and in no time the can is crushed into one tiny piece and Sean looks up at Brenner who can't help but smile but notices something coming out of Sean's nose and Sean feels something coming out and puts his hand on it to see it was blood and gasps but on the other side of the room the scientists are clapping.

* * *

2 Days Later

A young child sat nervously on a cold metal chair, his hospital gown doing little to protect him from its harsh chill. Thin legs dangled from the chair and she looked around nervously, wondering what was going to happen. There was an empty table in front of him, also cold and metal, and a machine twice his size stationed next to him. He looked at it apprehensively, then refused to look at it again. As he fidgeted with his hospital gown, the mirror on the wall opposite of him revealed itself to be a window with several figures standing behind the glass.

Dr. Brenner entered the room and the boy looked up at him, shrinking in his chair the slightest bit.

"Hello, Twelve," He greeted him warmly but his fatherly tone did nothing to assuage his visible tension. "Today's your big day. Aren't you excited?"

He stared blankly at the man who was undeterred by his lack of response. He took a seat next to the boy and motioned to the two-way mirror for someone to enter. Two other men dressed in white entered the room, one carrying a small box.

"Do you know what this is?", Dr Brenner gestured to the monstrous machine next to him. Sean shook head. "This is an electroencephalograph", Dr. Brenner said simply, as if the boy could understand such a large word. "We use this to measure what people can do with their brains," He tapped the boy on the forehead and he winced at the contact but otherwise did not move. "I think we can learn a lot from you, Twelve," He said, standing up. "You'll help us, won't you?"

Sean's eyes widen, he turned his gaze from the white-haired man, to each of the men standing in wait against the wall, then back to the first man.

Despite his timidness, he was somehow able to speak. He nodded, "Yes, Papa".

"Very good," He said, patting his head and running a hand through his hair.

Now Twelve," The white-haired man continued, unfazed by Sean's obvious apprehension. "In order for you to help us, we'll be using this machine," He reached underneath the EEG, retrieving a device shaped like a helmet but made of metal and wire electrodes. The boy turned to him and balked at the device in his hands, his eyes wide and frightened.

For the next test they want Sean to kill a cat and Sean slowly starts to kill it as the cat meows rapidly as if it was crying out in pain but then right when Sean was about to kill it, he immediately stop and shook his head crying thinking to himself 'I can't do it'.

That displeases Brenner and the following scientists and Brenner gives a sign to the guards to take Sean to the isolation which which is a dark 5 feet room with walls of grey metal titanium iron surrounding the inside.

The guards hold Sean by both arms and Sean yells "DAD DAD PAPA!", looking back to see Brenner staring at him.

The men throw Sean in there and he immediately starts getting claustrophobic but before the guards could lock the door, Sean used his mind to push the door away crushing/killing the guard against the wall in the process before the other guards gets ready to grab him but Sean shake tilts neck to the left side and the guard neck immediately breaks killing him as he falls to the ground.

It takes a few minutes before Dr. Brenner walks over and stares at the bodies of expendable easy to find guards and instead of being mad or disappointed is simply amaze and impress and finds Sean rocking back and forth with his arm and legs together crying slowly with blood coming out of his nose and ears.

Dr. Brenner reaches out towards Sean and the next scene shows him carrying Sean out in his arms walking slowly with Sean still crying.

"There there Sean everything is alright now, papa here", Dr. Brenner says soothingly to Sean's ear.

* * *

4 Days Later

In the Room where Sean was suppose to kill the cat except the cat is gone now.

"You should be happy," Dr. Brenner said, the positive words sounding chilly as they left his lips. "We're learning a lot from you, my boy and Eleven. We're going to change the world together," He knelt down beside Sean, looking into his face though he avoided his eye contact. "And it's with your help that we'll get there, do you know that?" He lifted his chin to meet his gaze and he turned hesitantly, barely glancing at him before his eyes fell to the floor once again. "I'm very proud of you," He said and the hint of a smile flashed across his face before quickly disappearing behind wary eyes.

Two orderlies, dressed in white, entered the room. One stood by the wall, crossing his arms, as the other placed a small metal cage on the table in front of the boy. Inside, a small white mouse darted from side to side, sniffing the air between the wire bars holding him captive as little feet poked their way through the gaps. The boy watched, his face brightening, as the small creature scurried through the bedding that lined the cage, its energy and inquisitiveness in complete contradiction to her withdrawn, quiet demeanor. His lips curled up in a smile, he poked a finger into the cage, watching with glee as the tiny mouse sniffed him.

"Twelve" Papa said, startling the boy out of his reverie and he immediately sunk back into the chair. "I want you to do something for me,"

He turned to him, then followed his gaze back to the mouse.

"Using only your mind," He gestured to him, lightly touching him on the temple but eliciting a wince nonetheless. "I want you to kill this mouse,"

His eyes immediately widened and a glimmer of tears shone. He vehemently shook his head as tears slid down his cheeks. "No, Papa," Sean whimpered.

"Yes, Twelve," Papa said sternly. "This is part of our research. You have an incredible gift - you must learn to hone these skills appropriately,"

Sean now known as Twelve turned back to the mouse who was now sitting by the side of the cage closest to her, sniffing the air in his direction. The young boy erupted into a deep, throaty cry.

"Twelve," Papa warned as he tried to gain control but he was becoming hysterical, his eyes clenching tightly shut and his head shook so forcefully that the EEG helmet slid off and fell to the floor. "Twelve!" He said more sternly but she did not respond. He exchanged a look with the orderlies and nodded toward him.

The orderly who had carried the cage in stepped forward to grab him but he slipped through his grasp, crying all the while. The other orderly moved in to assist as Papa stepped back and watched. The two men struggled with the boy as he writhed in their grips, thrashing about in his chair. His cries escalated to screams as he fought them off, their hands pressed tight into his arms. The tighter they held on, the harder he fought, all the while screams becoming louder and louder. Finally, one of the orderlies reached around, attempting to pull him from the chair, and as his forearm crossed in front of his face, he bit down. Hard.

The orderly groaned in pain before instinctively pulling his arm from the boy's reach, simultaneously shoving his head back in the process. He growled angrily, his brow furrowing as he stared the man down and within seconds, the orderly had flown across the floor and slammed into the wall dead.

A flash of movement from behind the window looking into the room and a middle-aged woman entered. She had shoulder-length blonde hair and was wearing dress pants and a long overcoat as she swiftly closed the gap between herself and the young boy, pressing a small black device into the boy's side.

The boy immediately jumped, crying out in pain as his body spasmed at the sudden jolt, before falling limp against the chair. His head rolled back and his facial expression was vacant as the orderly he'd mentally thrown across the room stood up on wobbly legs. Draped over the chair, he didn't fight anymore, though his face was still splotched from crying and small whimpers still escaped him.

"Take him back to her room," Papa instructed and one of the orderlies scooped the boy up into his arms. "We'll try again later,"

Papa and the blonde woman watched as the orderlies carried the limp, crying boy out of the room, closing the door behind them.

"You had no right to interfere, Connie," Papa said evenly, never looking at the woman standing beside him.

"He attacked an orderly," Connie replied smoothly, unfazed by Papa's authoritative tone. "That can't happen,"

"And if his powers are affected by your recklessness, you will be the one responsible," He shot back, meeting her gaze. "We still don't know the extent of his abilities, let alone what factors can influence them one way or another," He moved to the door, resting his hand on the knob. "You should hope that you haven't impeded our study with your bravado," He said before slipping out of the room.

* * *

5 Days Later

Dr. Brenner comes into the room surprise to see the already awake Sean and Eleven up sitting on their bunks. "What happen to Sean?", Eleven asks as she points at the boy before saying; "Different".

"Well you see Eleven, the person Sean you're speaking of is now Twelve", Dr. Brenner said; "Now let me talk as I am proud to say that you both will be going into the sensory deprivation tank used to enhance both of your guy's psychic powers. When immersed in this state, you both could psychically reach out to other living creatures".

"How far?", Twelve asked. "Farther than you two have ever been before", Dr. Brenner said and then told Twelve and Eleven to follow him.

In no time Sean and Eleven are set to go into the tank as the two men put helmets over them so they would be able to breathe once inside and soon they were shut in by the tank and they closed their eyes but then open at the same not in the tank but together where all they see is black and water dripping on the ground and then see some military men getting set and ready for a battle they are about to fight but the language is hungarian so they do not understand what it means but the scientists back in the lab do as they can hear everything they both can hear and even a strange roaring sound as Sean and Eleven look back behind and see a strange creature turned around as his back is towards them and it appears to be he is eating something on the ground.

"What is that?", Doctor Brenner asked as a all he can hear is a roar and advise Twelve and Eleven to interact with the creature by touching it and two kids make their way towards the monster and are a foot away from it and Sean with fear slowly barely touches it and the Monster immediately turned around roaring.

"AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH", The sounds of Sean and Eleven voices rang and rang throughout the entire laboratory of Montauk as the building started shaking and rumbling as the Deprivation Tank breaks open, large cracks make their ways through the building, a tear in reality was created and the Monster enters their dimension.

A strange biologic matter slowly unfurled and spread into the underground complex through the cracks being formed in the building as it kept shaking and staff members of the laboratory started running around to figure out what exactly was going.

The monster stood with two legs and two arms out with three long sharp fingers and it did not have a face, only a gigantic hole of his mouth where his head should be and when the mouth closed its when it was had these three flops looking like flower petals except they were more scary looking and the monster entire body was the color brown and it roared uproariously and loud and ate five of the scientists in the room as it tongue swatted out like a frog and is strong enough to drag the human into his mouth.

 **AN: Review, Favorite, Follow please! I wanna hear all of you're thoughts on this!**


	5. Fight or Run

Outside of Montauk laboratory

Sean and Eleven have managed to make it out of the laboratory through a sewage pipe luckily though the rain but the monster is coming right behind them two feet away to be precise and they don't have much time **.**

The monster is about to grab El when something inside Sean makes him do something stupid and he starts shouting "AAAAHHHHH!" loudly where the monster turns around and El keeps running away as the monster starts going after Sean now.

While running onto a road, Sean sees the road up ahead and then barely caught a glimpse of the sign that read Gotham 3,000 miles away.

"Go-th-am?", Sean tries making out that word and then figures he can probably keep running long enough to make it there though he doesn't know how long it takes to run three thousand miles but why not try it? Especially if he tries to do it nonstop running.

It's not like he has any other choice or else the monster will get him.

Sean can't help but think about the other girl Eleven and hopes she succeeds in finding a new home, hopefully a family, but most of all hope the bad men won't find her and bring her back to lab.

* * *

After 12 hour of nonstop running Sean is crossing the bridge connecting the island of Gotham to the continent and looks back to see the monster had strangely disappear or had stop following him but still he took no chances and kept running on the road where luckily there were no cars crossing as well at this time in the morning or what seem like morning but Sean could not remember which was morning or night anymore.

Sean runs into a random restaurant called Doug's Diner and sees a order of fries sitting on the counter and that the owner Is talking to some regular customers when in the corner of his left eye he sees what looks like a girl trying to steal food and he runs over to the counter and Sean tries to get out the back door but fails as the owner grabs Sean and yells; "YOU TRYING TO STEAL FOOD AND NOT PAY FOR IT GIRL!?".

But then after staring at Sean for s few more seconds he soon realizes it is in fact a boy he is talking to, not a boy and how Sean look all wet and wearing a drippy looking hospital gown on.

A Few Hour later

Sean is eating a hamburger sitting at a booth as the owner sits across of him.

"Did you run away kid?", The owner asked but to no valid answer as Sean kept quietly eating his hamburger.

"Bad parents?"

No answer.

"Did you escape from a mental hospital?", The owner asked again receiving no response.

"Okay I know we might of gotten off to the wrong foot here but my name is Doug Mitchell", Doug says pronouncing his name and puts his hand up for Sean to shake it where instead he just stares at it confusingly.

Doug puts his hand down; "I own this place and I own that the booth you're sitting on and I own that hamburger I cooked for you so you better start talking".

"That's it", Doug says as he takes away the burger from Sean's hand drops it back on the plate and gets up from the booth.

"If you talk you can have this and more burgers", Doug says as he starts to walk back towards the kitchen when Sean bangs the table with his hands and then points at his right arm.

Doug comes over and sees a small tattoo of the number twelve.

"Twelve?", Doug asks looking confused; "Is that you're name? Twelve?".

Sean shakes his head rapidly nodding and then reaches out to Doug grabbing the plate back and goes back to eating the hamburger as Doug slowly walks away back to the kitchen to make more eying the young boy.

A fan on counter is turning making little noise, annoying Sean in the process which makes him put all his focus on the fan making it instantly come to a sudden halt, luckily Doug did not see it.

* * *

At Wayne Manor

Bullock had came over to the manor to explain to Alfred along with Jim about how the body was a fake and that something fishy is going on here.

"So the body was completely stuffed?", Alfred asked.

"Yes it was completely stuffed with cotton!", Bullock said.

"And you found this out almost two weeks ago and did not even tell us till now?", Jim asks suspiciously.

"Yes", Bullock replied; "Look I know it sounds crazy but trust me I am not joking around this time. Whoever these people are, they got power to run the police system and overrun the autopsy department".

"The cop who claimed to have found the body in the water was actually told by these people to go directly to that area and then claim to have *found* it", Bullock said.

"So you're saying that the FBI or CIA are trying to cover it up", Alfred asked.

"Sounds more like it's the government and those two agencies combined now that I think about it", Jim said; "Also where are Bruce and Selina right now? It's getting pretty late".

"Oh well after a while of finding Sean dead body in the water… Well Bruce had convince her that he was not lying and told her that he thinks Sean could still be alive despite of the body so that's why they're both out looking for clues or some sort right now", Alfred said.

"Okay will be getting going now, c'mon Bullock", Jim said as him and Bullock left the manor and got into Bullock's police car; "Call us if you find or see anything weird", he shouts before getting in the car and driving off.

Meanwhile

Someone comes into the restaurant claiming to be from social services and Doug comes out of the kitchen to greet her and tells her how this kid came in here earlier and turns around to lead the lady to Sean but the lady pulls out a pistol and shoot him dead in the head.

Sean body flinches as sees what happens and drops the bowl of ice cream as he runs toward the back door and is met with two government agents.

The government agent lady looks back to three of her fellow agents who enter as she says, "I heard a noise from the kitchen, come" as her and the two men go into the kitchen with their guns out ready to fire.

They soon reach the back door that leads to outside and see two of their agents down laying dead on the ground and they lookout to see no sign of Sean to their valid. "Cover up the man I shot and make it looks like a suicide, also get these two bodies out of here, anyone else who comes by, shoot them in the dead", The woman government agent said. "Yes Connie", The men both say before going back inside.

Bruce and Selina are in the woods looking for some possible clues or anything that could help as they search wearing yellow raincoats and both were using one flashlight.

"Anything Selina?", Bruce asked as it was a bit hard for go to see where he was going.

"Nothing yet B", Selina said; "It just had to rain today, out of the whole week the weather god chose now to *Let there be rain* on the very wrong day".

Bruce and Selina turn around as they hear something by the pushes and spot their flashlights on it to valid, then they hear another crack and turn to a one eighty angle degree angle as they shunned their flashlights to a young boy with unusually long hair brushy hair, to their shock and surprise it was none other than Sean dripping wet in a obvious too large yellow shirt covering him from top to bottom.

* * *

At The Manor

Sean, Selina, and Alfred stand up staring at Sean sitting on the study room couch, having a rain coat around his neck that Selina had put on him since he was dripping wet.

"He's not saying anything", Selina commented.

"Maybe he's deaf", Bruce says and then steps forward and claps in Sean's face startling him back looking at Bruce as if he had punched him.

"Stop that you're scaring the poor lad", Alfred to master Bruce as he directs him back.

"What are we going to do?", Bruce says as Alfred steps out to get something; "He's not even speaking to us or anything".

"I'll tell you what we're going to do", Alfred says coming back into the room handing Sean some clean cloths who uses it to instead wipe his face slowly as he leans his head on it.

Bruce, Selina, and Alfred exchange strange glances at one another before turning their attention back to Sean who stands up and is about to take off his shirt by the bottom of his legs when Selina and Bruce yell "No no no no no no" as Alfred stopped Sean just in time but the two still instantly turned around saying kept "Oh my god oh my god oh my god oh my god".

Selina turned back but Bruce didn't until he said three more, "Oh my god, oh my god, oh my god", then he finally turned around.

"Change in the bathroom please, over there", Alfred said pointing towards a door in the hallway

Sean walks slowly towards the bathroom and turns on the lights as he looks around but as Selina starts closing the door, Sean immediately stops her.

"You don't want the door", Selina asks looking surprise.

"No", Sean replied coldly.

"Oh so now you can talk", Selina said letting out a little laugh and stops when she notices Sean has no reaction.

"Well how about we leave the open just like this", Selina says as she closes the door where it's only two inches open and Sean nods his head and Selina walks back to Bruce and Alfred.

"What did I miss", Selina asked. "Well I have just explain to master Bruce here that will start trying to get him talk more tomorrow but for right now we better get some sleep and I'll have Jim and Bullock stop by in the morning as will need their help to figure out where Sean has been for these past twelve days", Alfred said.

"Actually thirteen days now and fourteen days tomorrow", Bruce said leaving Alfred to frown at him and the young boy shut his mouth after that.

"So tonight Sean will sleep on the couch here tonight", Alfred said. "Awh why can't he sleep in my room as we were sleeping together before!", Selina complained.

"Because he obviously does not remember us and is having a tough time getting use to his surroundings right now", Alfred said as Sean slowly came out of the bathroom wearing some dry cloths.

"So do you know what your name is?", Bruce asked and Sean immediately pointed to his arm.

"Twelve", Bruce asked as he looked at the tattoo of *012*.

Sean nodded his head.

"What the-, Selina was about to say before Alfred covered her mouth.

"Okay umm so your name is Twelve but how about we call you something else like Trevor, that's close to Twelve, Bruce said and Sean nodded again.

"Cool okay well goodnight Twelve", Bruce said as Alfred didn't want Selina to say one word to Sean and escorted her all the way to her room for the night.

10 Minutes later

"Goodnight Twelve or Trevor", Alfred said as he turned off the lights in the study room.

Alfred had made Sean a nice bed and told him if there was anything he needed that he would just need to knock on his bedroom door which is located on the second floor, three doors down to the left.

It took Sean some time to fall asleep and eventually did once he could finally feel at peace right now but once he was asleep he had dreams of the tests they did back at Montauk which were giving him nightmares at this point.

 **AN: Tell me what you guys like about this chapter and warning there is only 1 more chapter left so get ready to read the next last chapter which is coming very soon!**


	6. The End

**AN: Here it is guys the last chapter of Gotham: Montauk Project! Prepare yourselves for a lot of action and hope you enjoy :D**

At Wayne Manor

Sean wakes up to the sight of Bruce who has a pancake egg and sausage sandwich in his hand.

"He's awake", Bruce called out from the study before giving Sean the breakfast sandwich.

"It's breakfast so you eat it", Bruce said but to Sean he had never seen this sort of brown color circle or greyish color sausage being food which looked at it skeptically before Bullock and Jim come into the room follow by Alfred.

"Well I'll be damn", Jim said; "He's alive".

"Wait you say he isn't acting the same like he once was?", Bullock asked.

"Yes as you see detectives it appears to be that Sean was either brainwashed or some sort as he thinks his name is Twelve", Alfred said.

"It is", Sean spoke much to the surprise of everyone.

"That's the first time I heard him speak after all this time he's been here for the last 12 hours", Alfred said.

"He did say one word to Selina last night but that was it", Bruce added.

Bullock steps forward and look at Sean's face up close and take careful looks at his eyes, head, and arms before noticing something on Sean's arm that reads 012.

"Twelve?", Bullock asked; "Who did this to you?".

"Bad men", Sean replies.

"Bad men?", Bullock asks as Sean makes a form of a gun with his hand and pretends to shoot it much to the shock of Alfred, Bruce, Jim, and Selina who is actually standing back then says, "Understand?"

Sudden a couple of grenade are thrown into the manor by breaking through the windows. as everyone notices and Jim shouts, "EVERYONE GET OUT NOW!" as the grenade went off but was luckily a smoke grenade.

Alfred quickly led the kids out of the house follow by the two cops out the front door when a man with a gun jumped out of the bushes and fired two bullets which froze in mid air and the man seem to have been frozen too and they wonder how it is possible when they notice it's Sean doing it as he stares at the man and bullets using his mind and then move his head to the left making the bullets go back where they came from which kills the man as Sean finally unfreezes him dead as blood runs down his nose.

"What the hell was that?", Jim asked as he looked at Sean and was now a bit scared of him.

"Whatever those people did to him, I didn't expect them to give him superpowers", Bullock said as they hear the sounds of screeching tires as they turn to see Alfred driving a limo pulling up by them with the window down saying, "GET IN THE BLOODY CAR RIGHT NOW!". Bruce and Selina drag Sean over to the limo by his shirt and quickly got in while Bullock and Jim both got in the Bullock's police car as both cars started immediately driving off while being shot at by multiple agents with guns shooting at their tires.

* * *

They kept driving until they found what seem like an abandoned building to lay low at for a bit as both cars parked by it on the side and got out.

"So we're those the bad men, Twelve?", Bullock asked and Sean nodded yes. "These people seem to be most serious than the normal criminals that usually stick around here", Jim said.

"They're obviously not criminals but if they have connections to the FBI, CIA then….", Bruce says.

"It has to be the government", Alfred said pointing out the fact that they will not stop until they have Sean.

"We can't let them take Sean back!", Selina said.

"Agree there is no way we're letting them take Sean", Bruce said.

"Bruce I know you want to protect your friend but not even the GCPD can stop them, if anything they will probably take over our system", Jim said.

"This is going to be tougher than I thought", Bullock said.

"Also Twelve here's a napkin", Alfred said as he takes out a napkin from his pocket and wipes Sean nose; "Why is your nose bleeding anyways?".

"Because he had to kill that agent earlier at the manor", Selina said.

"What?", Alfred asks.

"Yeah he has superpowers now", Bruce said.

Alfred turns to Jim and Bullock for answers but Jim say, "It's true Alfred, Sean has telekinesis powers or something".

"He really does as he was able to stop bullets in mid air and froze that man and made the bullets turn around so they ended up killing that man trying to kill us", Bullock said.

"Now enough of this non sense all of y'all, sure Sean hasn't been acting the same and all but in no way-

"Alfred", Bruce said interrupting Alfred.

"What is it master Bruce? Also did you get shorter?", Alfred asked.

"Look down", Bruce said.  
With that being said Alfred looks down shock to to find himself five feet off the ground and then looks over to Sean to see his eyes are on him and blood coming coming down his nose.

"My bloody god you're right", Alfred said and then Sean stops which cause Alfred to fall to his knees on the dirt.

"See we told you he had super powers", Jim says as he helps Alfred get back on his feet.

"So that's why they want him so badly?", Alfred asks and Sean nodded yes.

"To think about over month ago we thought Sean was dead when he got by villains yet now he's in more danger than he has ever been in all the time we known him", Bullock said.

"Sean?", Twelve asks.

"Sean is your real name", Selina blurted out much to the cops and Alfred's dismay.

"No", Sean says then points to himself; "Twelve".

"What they do to you over wherever you were at?", Bullock asked.

"I bet they experiment on him and erased his entire memory as he doesn't have a clue who really is and what his past was", Bruce said before saying sadly; "And it's all my fault".

"No it's not master Bruce", Alfred says as he tries to calm Bruce down by touching his shoulder but he objects saying; "Yes it is Alfred! I was the one who wanted a closer look on the cliff, I'm the one that wanted to go on that hike, I'm the one Sean tried to save me in which he did but he couldn't save himself!", before he drops down crying in his hands as Alfred tries to console him.

Bullock can't help but whisper to Jim; "He does have a point on saying why it is his fault..." before Jim whispers back hastily, "Knock it off Bullock, not now but yes I will agree that you do have a point on that".

"BAD MEN", Sean aka Twelve shouts as four black SUV vans are seen coming towards their way.

"Holy shit, get in the cars now!", Jim said quickly as he grabbed Selina arm leading her inside the police car followed by Bullock as they both get inside in less than five seconds but Bruce is still crying and has no idea what's going on around him.

Alfred decides to quickly start the limo and pull up his young master and then lift him inside but as he jams the key inside the ignition it is not starting up the limo; "No bloody hell no no no!", Alfred says angrily as he honks on the horn to get Bruce attention and yells; "MASTER BRUCE GET UP NOW!".

"SEAN BRUCE!", Jim yelled from the car as him, Bullock, and Selina watch horrify as the SUV's are vastly approaching them.

One of the SUV's are pulling up faster than the others and starts to go full speed and does not look like it's going to stop as Sean steps in front of Bruce and then stares at the car immediately focus as Bruce finally looks up only to scream, "AAAHHHH".

And then it happens.

The SUV goes 50 feet flat in the air and lands upside down crashing onto the road, blocking the other SUV vehicles from getting over.

Sean immediately faints to the ground afterwards and Alfred finally gets the engine to start working and pulls up by Bruce who is now lifting Sean up into the limo and quickly closes the door and Alfred drives off followed closely by Bullock's car.

* * *

In the Limo

"DID YOU JUST SEE THAT Alfred!?", Bruce asks in a shocking voice. "I bloody as hell did master Bruce", Alfred said.

"He saved my life again yet he doesn't even me", Bruce says as he looks at Sean who is barely waking up and notices some blood had came out of his ears and nose; I think whenever he uses his powers to do something big like lifting a car in the air is what makes Sean faints as he's using too much power and it exhausts him but let say he uses it to kill 1 person then he will only bleed from the ears".

"That is quite a very good theory master Bruce", Alfred says much to his young master delight.

"It's okay Sean, I mean Trevor, I mean twelve!", Bruce says and gets angry at himself for forgetting to what to call Sean but see's that Sean is quite alright now.

"Were going to protect you Sean okay? Don't worry about anything for now on", Bruce said to Sean who is awake and fine.

"Master Bruce you really shouldn't be making promises you can't keep", Alfred said.

"Trust me Alfred, I think everything will be alright for now on", Bruce says.

In The Police Car

"Can you believe what we saw?", Selina asks and is on the edge of jumping out of her seat with excitement.

"I saw it but I still don't believe it", Bullock said hesitantly.

"When I was boy my father had told me never to believe something unless I see it, so unless my eyes are going bad then I believe I just saw a thirteen year old boy flip a car in the air using his mind", Jim said.

"I thought it was cool!", Selina said with excitement.

"I thought that was just really dangerous, he could've killed us!", Bullock said.

"I don't know if those people died in the car but if they did then I'm happy cause they have right to be chasing us just to get their hands back on Sean and probably torture him with more experiments!", Selina said.

"Jim Gordon and Harvey Bullock pick up now", Dispatcher called. "This is Bullock, Jim is with me right now over", Bullock said.

"There seem be some sort of monster walking around over Gotham", Dispatcher said.

"Monster", Jim asked looking a bit surprise.

"What does the monster look like?", Bullock asked.

"From eye witnesses it appears to be 7-8 feet in height and is the color brown and appears to not have a face but just a giant mouth with his head should be", Dispatcher said.

"Demogorgon!", Selina says.

A Demo-what?", Jim asks.

"It was this monster that was in this board games called umm dungeons and dragons, it's one of Bruce's favorite game besides the Hobbit or Lord of Rings board games but anyways there was this one monster called the Demogorgon and it sounds just like this monster!", Selina said.

"Okay so how do we stop it?", Selina said.

"You don't", Selina said; "A Demogorgon is so powerful that once it's set to destroy another opponent then it does and there isn't anything you can do about it".

"Great so we're screwed either way!", Bullock says as he hangs up on dispatcher; "Where is Alfred going, we been following him for like 2 hours now".

"I don't know but I do see Anderson Prep coming up but wait a minute", Bullock said.

"They appear to be stopping close to the entrance", Jim said as the limo stops and he see's Alfred, Bruce, and Sean getting out.

Bullock parks the car behind the limo and they get out as well.

"So what are we doing here?", Selina asked.

"Alfred said we should hide out here since the bad men are probably looking for us all over Gotham", Bruce said.

"Correct and me and Bullock will both take our cars out so in case people are looking for us and stop us to check our cars then they won't find Sean, excuse me I mean Twelve with us", Alfred said.

"Sounds like a good plan to me", Jim said.

"Very well then let's get moving now before they come and you guys get in Anderson Prep fast, luckily it's closed on Saturday and plus it's Thanksgiving break so everyone will be gone for the rest of the week", Bullock said as Alfred and him both got in their vehicles and drove away.

Jim, Bruce, Selina, and Sean quickly got inside thanks to Selina lock pin that always works most of the time wherever she goes and inside Selina tells Sean and Bruce about this Demogorgon creature attacking people in Gotham.

"A real life Demogorgon?", Bruce asks excitedly. "Yes but Bruce this one eats all people and doesn't stop", Jim said.

"I know because Demogorgons are attracted to blood", Bruce said.

* * *

Meanwhile

After about a couple of hours of driving a four SUV's rams into Alfred and Bullock cars and they pass out on impact.

Hours Later

Alfred and Bullock wake up to find themselves inside a room and tied up to two chairs back to back.

"Oh crap", Bullock said as realizes what is happening.

"Indeed detective", Alfred said.

Suddenly a grey hair man comes into the room open the door.

"Gentlemen my name is Dr. Martin Brenner but you may call me Doctor for right now", The grey haired man said as he introduced himself.

"What the bloody hell do you want with Sean", Alfred asked.

"Sean? Oh you mean Twelve, well in all fairness Alfred Pennyworth Butler of the Wayne Manor household, I believe that Sean is now property of the Government and if you probably don't know… we are sort of the government if we were able to get all of Sean's records and have them deleted and transfer to our databases and to have that he is now label deceased to the public eye well…..", Dr. Brenner says forming a smile.

"I'm pretty sure you get the point now, don't you?", Dr. Brenner said smiling at this point.

"Also he is no longer Sean anymore and is now Twelve", Dr. Brenner said; "We had erase his mind and all he knew before we took him into all his custody".

"You bastards", Bullock said.

"You bloody bastards", Alfred said.

"Easy there detective Harvey Bullock I believe it is", Dr. Brenner said; "an utmost lackadaisical drunken cop of the GCPD correct?".

Bullock grunts angrily.

"Who exactly are you people?", Alfred asks.

"Our name is of no use but since we're likely going to kill you both anything then I can say we are the people working on the Montauk Project and we do have connections to every military, prison, police officer known to mankind and have the power to erase anybody we want off the grid of the earth", Dr. Brenner said.

"What did you do to Sean?", Alfred asked.

"We made him a new person, a better much more powerful person of who he was always meant to be", Dr. Brenner said; "Sooner or later we were going to find Sean as we always wanted Sean by as early as the second he was born, 1 of our agents were present at the time of Sean's birth into the world in Gotham and told of the details of his DNA Chromosome/genetics and we knew right then and there that we had to have Sean in our custody but we never got a chance due to the Ornelas's constant watch and care over him which was pathetic if you ask me honestly".

"Anyhow when Sean parents so tragically died then we knew we had our chance to get our hands on him but unfortunately for us he was given custody to the Waynes but luckily he ran away and lived his life out on the streets and we had many many when I say opportunities to get him but never succeeded", Dr. Brenner said.

"So then Sean came back up reclaiming his family company/inheritance but was once again in the public's eye so we couldn't get him, but we were so so fortunate to have had Sean unconscious laying down out on the beach for as if it was christmas had come early for us", Dr. Brenner said; "Thanks to your master Bruce Wayne, we had finally after so many years, we had Sean in our custody and right when he wanted him. Normal human beings who were meant to be normal wouldn't have telekinesis or biokinesis but once we had inserted the drugs into Sean, they worked just like we had plan as he was the right type we wanted and needed for centuries probably", Dr. Brenner said.

"Sean is special and was always meant to be special, especially you guys of all people should have known that by now", Dr. Brenner said as he can tell by the facial expressions of Bullock and Alfred that they do know what he's talking about.

"Tell you what…. You two tell me where number Twelve is and I'll let you both walk free, whatever knowledge or lawsuit you fill out claiming won't work so why not we just end this?", Dr. Brenner said.

"You're bloody mad if you think we're ever going to tell you where that boy is", Alfred said.

"Am I?", Dr. Brenner asked; "My people are out there right now looking for him and when they do they will kill all of the witnesses including your young master, the street girl, and your partner", he said coldly into their faces.

A concern of worryness sent chills up through Alfred and Bullock spines.

"At least think about it", Dr. Brenner said before he left the room leaving Alfred and Bullock to think.

* * *

Meanwhile

Jim, Selina, Sean, and Bruce are sitting down at lunch table not saying a word but just thinking what's going to happen next.

"So I figured out a theory about Sean's nosebleeds whenever he uses his powers", Selina spoke out to stop the awkward silence; bloody noses appear to be a symptom of "overexertion" – if his powers are linked to his brain, when he overextends himself while using them, his nose will bleed but when his powers _really_ take a toll, he even experiences a brief sort of paralysis".

"That's theory actually sounds legit", Jim says surprisingly. "Excellent theory Selina", Bruce commented as Selina took pride in herself for her theory.

"How long did they Alfred say him and Bullock would be gone again?", Bruce asked Jim.

"I don't know, they never how long didn't they?", Jim says as he realized.

"Well I'm going to go into the kitchen to find some food we can eat while we wait", Bruce said as he got up to head over to the kitchen follow by Jim.

* * *

Hours Later

It was completely pitch black outside except for the stars as it was almost midnight time around Gotham but Alfred and Bullock didn't know.

So I heard you two came to a decision?", Dr. Brenner said as he came over with a pack of cigarettes and gave one to Bullock but Alfred didn't want any.

Bullock take a deep breath and inhales slowly before speaking; "You have to give me your word".

"Nobody's ever going to find out about this, and you're not going to hurt Jim, Selina or Bruce", Bullock said; "Then I'll tell you".

* * *

"So how are you doing?", Selina asked Sean who just shrugs.

"So I was about to say that when this is all over that you can move in with us at Wayne manor, Alfred a great chef and you can have your own bed too once you start getting use to Gotham", Selina said.

"Also maybe when all this is over then we can go to the snowball", Selina said

"Snow-ball?", Sean asks.

"Yeah it's just this cheesy school dance and I was thinking me and you could…..", Selina says slipping on her words?

"Selina?", Sean asks looking deeply confused at Selina tilting his head.

Selina leans towards Sean and kisses him and then pulls back.

Sean opens his mouth wide a bit surprise as he wasn't expecting that but his quickly turned into a faint smile.

Selina hears what sounds like a car parking close by; "Stay here, I'll be right back", She says getting out of her seat and running towards the doors.

Selina expecting to see Bullock and Alfred instead finds ten SUV black fans along with two very armed looking military trucks and quickly runs back inside to warn the others.

"So this is putting Twelve or Sean and trust me you're going to love it", Bruce says as he tries to open up a pudding cup along with Jim and Sean.

"THE BAD MEN ARE HERE!", Selina cries out alerting the boys. "No!", Bruce said.

Yes! We have to go NOW!", Selina says as she grabs Sean hand as they run toward a hallway along with Bruce and Jim as they open another door.

"No way how the heck did they even find us", Jim asks as the four of them run through some down way stairs.

"How Am I supposed to know?!", Selina whispers. "I bet Bullock betrayed us", Bruce whispered. "Or Alfred!", Selina whispered angrily as the four are about to turn right to another hall way when they are spotted by a couple of people in suites flashing their flashlights on them.

"There they are get them!", The government lady Connie and agents shout as the gang quickly turned back to the other hall way running crazily as Selina slips but is able to her pace back they quickly find a left or right turn towards another hallway is about to happen before some other agents come from both ways as they point their guns out at them.

Selina and Jim turn follow by Bruce back only to be faced with more agents coming from the direction they had just came from also pointing their guns out as them.

Selina, Jim, and Bruce are about to panic as Sean lowers his head and stares at the agents carefully as he keeps his mind perfectly concentrated.

All of the government agents began shaking as blood starts to come out of their eyes and then a pop is heard as all of the agents fall to the floor dying before Sean faints dizzyingly four seconds later as his nose and ears bleed, he is exhausted from using his powers he had just used to save him and the gang.

Jim, Bruce, and Selina quickly runs over to the knockout Sean on the floor.

"What did he do?", Selina asked as she put Sean on his lap. "He exploded their brains", Bruce said. "That means he used his powers on them and he always gets tired whenever he has to use a large sum of it", Jim added before stating; "We need to get him somewhere safe fast".

"Step away from the poor child", A voice said from across the hallway that was none other than Dr. Brenner along with two well gunned men behind him.

"Please, he is sick", Dr. Brenner stated; "Step away".

"No!", Selina shouted; "You have to come through us if you want him!", standing up along with Jim and Bruce ready to fight but then get grabbed by three more government agents from behind who hold them back as they aggressively try to get out of their grip.

"Let us go!", Bruce shouted. "No no no", Selina complain as she try to scratch the man but it wasn't working. "Take your filthy hands off me right now!", Jim said trying to break free.

Dr. Brenner walks over and lifts Sean up so he is sitting down and starts patting the side of his face; "There there Twelve, everything's going to be okay now".

"GET AWAY FROM HIM, YOU FREAK!", Selina shouted grunting.

Sean starts to wake up mumbling bad.. bad... and slowly starts to open his eyes as Brenner says; Yes twelve it is me. Your papa"; he looks at his surrounding and starts to get scare and whimpers for a few second as Dr. Brenner tells him; "You're sick Sean, you're sick. But it's okay now. I'm going to take you back home and make you all better" as he pats Sean on the cheek.

Sean words soon become clear as he starts to fully say bad.. bad men, bad men and Brenner immediately stops talking and slowly start to tilt his head back as Sean motioning his arms and look towards Selina and says Selina, Selina, Selina which only makes Selina try to break out of the strong government agent grip before a giant roar is heard.

"What is that?", Dr. Brenner asked. "Demogorgon?", Bruce asks looking stun at the moment.

"BLOOD!", Jim says as it quickly hits everyone that the monster is attracted to blood and can smell it from billion miles away as the blood from all the dead agents is making the monster come as a portal opens by the heavily gun men as they immediately start shooting at the creature as it steps out of the portal roaring hard and loudly.

"RUN!", Bruce shouts as the agents let go of the kids and cop as they take out their own guns and start firing at the creature.

Jim quickly picks up Sean and carries him into a classroom follow by Selina and Bruce who shuts and locks the door behind him as he looks out to see the monster attacking Brenner but turns away before he can see anything that happens next.

Selina wipes clears a lab table for Sean as Jim sets him down carefully and Selina grabs his hand saying; "Once this is all over, you can live with us.

"We can get you your own bedroom until you're ready to sleep with me again".

Then will get to go to the snowball

"Promise?", Sean asks weakly.

"Promise", Selina says holding Sean hand tight.

"It stopped", Bruce said as the sound of guns going off had come to a complete silent.

Suddenly the monster finally breaks through the door roaring. "Aaahhh", Jim, Bruce, and Selina scream as the monster came toward them.

"Do something Jim!", Selina said.

"Me? What can I do that can stop that thing!?", Jim asks stuttering a bit on his words as Bruce best down to find a medium size looking rock down by his foot and picks it up saying, "I'll  
throw this!".

"Are you crazy!? Do you seriously think that's going to stop the monster? A rock!?", Selina asked furiously.

"We have no other choice Selina!", Bruce says as Jim gives him the nod of approval and he throws the rock at the monster and it gets launch hard all the way to the front of the classroom chalk board stuck.

They are stare in shock at the monster stuck but soon realize it wasn't the rock that launched it back but Sean himself as he steps forward in between them walking towards the monster across the classroom.

"Sean no!", Selina says running up to Sean who puts his hand out behind him and uses his biokinesis to knock Selina toward the back of the room immobilizing her.

Sean walks up to the monster who is screaming out in pain and agony as it wants to devour them all.

Bruce and Jim look over at the two beings scarcely as Sean turned back.

"Goodbye Selina..", Sean says looking directly at Selina for a few seconds sadly for the last time as a single tear escaped her eyes falling down her face before Sean turns back facing the monster.

"No more", Sean said as he lifted his arm up and focused as his arm began to temblor from exertion, started to scream in pain, drawing even more power from within, the Demogorgon's screams mixed with his in a deafening noise that grew and grew.

As it tries to grab Sean but is push back by the force of his power and starts screaming in pain even more loudly than before follow by Sean's eyes turning bloody red, bloodshot eyes as he screams in blood-curdling painful screams of agony as loud as it possibly hurts and the room starts to become super bright flicking back and forth as Jim, Bruce close their eyes and covering theirs ears follow by lastly Selina closing her eyes doing the same as she turns away crying.

The monster starts disintegrating into a million particles first and soon along with Sean as their bodies are nothing but dusts becoming no more and ashes starts floating around a white ball of light before poof, they vanish.

The lights turn back to normal and the noises and screaming had stop leaving a giant black spots against the wall and floor of where Sean and the monster stood no more than seconds ago.

Jim and Bruce slowly open their eyes and uncover their ears follow by Selina doing the same and then she quickly gets up and runs toward the front of the classroom follow by Jim and Bruce as they frantically started searching for in the room.

"SEAN!?", Selina shouts turning herself to see if Sean could possibly be hiding anywhere. "SEAN!", Bruce shouts.

"SEAN WHERE ARE YOU!?", Selina shouts louder looking like she's about to continue crying.

"SEAN?!", Selina shouts again with her face filled with tears.

* * *

1 Month Later

Alfred, Bruce, and Selina sit at the dinner table as it only a couple of more days before Christmas is here and are finishing up their supper.

"Thanks Alfred that was delicious", Bruce said. "Yeah it was pretty good", Selina commented. "I thought you in particular Miss Kyle would enjoy it", Alfred says proudly as he gets up from his seat and starts to tickle master Bruce who eventually falls out of seat laughing and begging Alfred to stop.

Selina laughs at the sight of the young boy and butler but then looks beside her to the seat that would of filled if Sean was still here as she can't help but feel sad again as her smile quickly disappears as she stares at the empty chair.

After the kids had gone to bed and Alfred had finish cleaning up dinner and put some of the leftover into what looks like a picnic basket as he closed it up and then exits a secret door that leads to outside the manor as Bullock stands waiting when Alfred comes out.

"Where have you been?", Bullock asked impatiently.

"You try putting those kids to bed for once", Alfred says as he gives Bullock the basket.

"Do you think it will be enough?", Bullock asked. "At least for two days for now", Alfred replies; "I'll pack more tomorrow".

"You better", Bullock said before walking away with the basket in his hand as he walks ten minute to his police car and starts driving towards the woods and gets out of his once he's there. He starts walking into the woods for eight minutes before stopping to put down the basket of food inside a bush and looks around making sure no one is watching and then starts walking back to his car.

Flashbacks

Gotham Chpt. 1

"Hello Sean Ornelas, it's been a long time", Bullock said. "Oh my gosh Detective Harvey Bullock it's been so long", Sean said as he quickly tried his best to stand up and shook his hand.

Gotham Chpt. 1

With Sean, Selina, and Ivy running over 100 miles an hour, Selina and Ivy were too focus to see where they were, and especially with Sean in their way, they couldn't even see where they were going. Sean quickly noticed the pool up ahead and since he's already going way too fast instead of trying to stop before at the edge of the pool, he jumps off high into the air luckily landing to the other side of the edge of the pool.

Gotham Chpt. 8

"Yeah I really have to argue with you on that. Mostly because I am Sean Ornelas and the fact that I am standing right here talking on national live television right now", Sean says as he smirks and immediately all the cameras and news people and every person around all looked at the young 13 year old street billionaire boy with wide eyes and shock.

Gotham II Chpt. 4

Sean immediately takes off his jacket and notices a small hole in his shirt and takes it off to find that the bullet had reflected off of the necklace Selina had given to him a few weeks ago and has saved him from certain death and faints from realizing how close he came to death a few seconds ago.

Gotham II Chpt. 4

"Your great looking Sean Ornelas. You're so handsome and awesome, terrific. I am very smart and intelligent and strong Sean Ornelas", Sean kept saying that to himself in the mirror for almost a hour but soon he had to go to the bathroom because he kept on saying it so much that it made him want to throw out and puke due to Sean feeling so guilty for saying those stuff as he thought were lies and him and mostly his stomach could not take it anymore and it just gave out.

Gotham II Chpt. 6

"Good evening, Kitty Toy Sean Ornelas, will shall we be heading today?", The Dashboard say as the Knightmobile starts up when the white, transparent, crystal stone on the necklace Sean is wearing starts glowing green when Sean gets in the car.

In Loving Memory of Sean Ornelas

Gotham-Gotham 4

He will be dearly miss.


End file.
